chronofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Zzzplayer
Eliskuya2 (talk) 14:33, May 1, 2019 (UTC) Re: Question Hi Zzzplayer, yes, of course. What seems to be the issue? —Atvelonis (talk) 15:24, June 23, 2019 (UTC) : I was wondering why the recent revert by an admin (Eliskuya2) on the Chrono Trigger (DS) page. To clarify, I didn't intend to edit the format changes at the top; the changes seemed to be caused editor/tech issue. I only wanted to change the content part and I've good reasons for doing so. I tried to ask the person who did the revert on his Talk page and he simply deleted my question without any reply, which I thought was rude and unprofessional coming from an admin. : I made the content changes for the following reasons: : i.) The current description on the Development section merely mentions the location as "monster training" area, which is inadequate. The area has a proper name called Arena of the Ages (and even has its own dedicated page on this Wiki) and the proper name shall be mentioned. : ii.) The three features Arena of the Ages, Dimensional Vortex, and Lost Sanctum are all major additions in the DS version (with new items to be acquired) and shall be mentioned in the Differences section. Currently, it's only mentioned in the Development section. :Zzzplayer (talk) 13:43, June 24, 2019 (UTC) ::I'll reach out to Elis on Discord to ask about the specifics, but I suppose he just didn't notice the content corrections and thought you were asking about the formatting errors. Perhaps he is busy with work or something. ::Regardless, you can avoid formatting problems like that in the future by never using the Visual and Rich-Text editors, which are both fairly buggy and cause mistakes like this all the time. I would recommend going to -> "Editing" -> "Editing experience" and then setting your default editor as the "Source editor." The page has explanations on the syntax. ::Feel free to re-add the content that Elis removed, but be careful to keep the formatting in proper order. If you have any other questions, I would be happy to help out. —Atvelonis (talk) 21:36, June 24, 2019 (UTC) ::: 1.) Thank you for the reply. I've made the changes as originally intended with the source editor. ::: 2.) The other question I have and I'm more neutral regarding this. Is there any reason why the "Chrono Trigger" category can't be applied to the Chrono Trigger (DS) page? When I was initially browsing Chronopedia while on the DS page and wanted to go to other pages by visiting the category page, I discovered the category has only a few pages and didn't realize later on that I was on the "Chrono Trigger (DS)" category and not the "Chrono Trigger" category. :::—Zzzplayer (talk) 14:58, June 30, 2019 (UTC) ::::Since Chrono Trigger DS is a dedicated category, it makes more sense to use it instead of Category:Chrono Trigger on an article about the DS version. The DS category is a subcategory of the main category, so including both would be overarching, and not entirely necessary. (It actually wasn't a subcategory originally, for some reason, but I just changed it.) —Atvelonis (talk) 18:14, July 1, 2019 (UTC) :::::Thank you for the response (I've already read your response almost a week ago). Yes, the DS category page was not a subcategory of any category page. As you wrote above, I saw that you fixed it by adding Category:Chrono Trigger tag to the Category:Chrono Trigger DS page. This shall make pages easier to browse. Thanks. :::::—Zzzplayer (talk) 08:27, July 14, 2019 (UTC)